


溺水

by Aris0801



Series: 玻璃瓶 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris0801/pseuds/Aris0801
Summary: 因为幻想是假的，所以金昇玟溺水了
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: 玻璃瓶 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678609
Kudos: 7





	溺水

金昇玟无可救药的爱上了黄铉辰。

一开始是徐彰彬发现的，他的眼神，他的暗恋。

在一次练习后徐彰彬把他拉到角落。“那么毫不掩饰的情感，是想要毁了自己，还是毁了他？“ 金昇玟每次想起那天都很后悔，自己应该否认的，而不是傻傻呆着半天说不上话。

在徐彰彬第无数次在镜头前打断自己和黄铉辰的对话后，金昇玟开始讨厌徐彰彬。因为对方不遗余力阻拦的行动一直在提醒金昇玟，他的感情是那么的肮脏，好像在卑微的做着会伤害自己喜欢的人的事情。

黄铉辰喜欢金昇玟吗？如果让金昇玟来回答的话，答案是肯定的，黄铉辰喜欢他。对金昇玟来说，黄铉辰对他的亲近都是喜欢他的表现，而且对方甚至还不遗余力的在各种场合炫耀两个人的感情好。

这个问题，如果让徐彰彬来回答的话，答案也是肯定的。黄铉辰喜欢金昇玟，很喜欢。只是，喜欢和爱不一样。黄铉辰的所有的亲近，关心和占有欲，都不属于金昇玟一个人。黄铉辰喜欢所有成员，平等的喜欢，他还喜欢世界上所有美丽的事物，就连路边脏兮兮的野猫野狗他也是一样的喜欢。

是因为太喜欢黄铉辰了所以才分不清楚吗？不如说是金昇玟不想分清楚。仔细想的话，所有一切都是金昇玟想象出来的。

黄铉辰对金昇玟的关心是因为是同岁的高中生朋友，不是因为爱。黄铉辰对金昇玟的亲密是因为他刚好是坐在他旁边的那个人，不是因为爱。金昇玟所有自以为的特别，都是他想象出来的，他只不过是特别会胡思乱想而已。

所有属于金昇玟和黄铉辰的粉色回忆，都是金昇玟在一堆平平无奇的照片中选出来的，并擅自加了各种滤镜。

为什么会喜欢上黄铉辰？金昇玟很难不会喜欢黄铉辰这种人吧。

金昇玟因为喜欢唱歌所以当了练习生，但是只是喜欢是不够的。柔软的外表下，金昇玟的内心是骄傲的。他在学校的成绩很好，但是他不是最聪明的，只是因为他不服输所以拼命的努力了而已。

但是当练习生却又和学习不一样。拼命的练习不过是换来一次次在被别人实力碾压而已。付出和努力成反比的感觉几乎成为了金昇玟走不出来的梦魇，几乎。

如果不是黄铉辰发现了在角落痛哭的他，如果不是黄铉辰一次次告诉他，他是特别的，他是有才气的，他是被需要的，或许就没有今天的偶像金昇玟了。

在这种情况下金昇玟就好像一个溺水的人，紧紧抓着自己的救命稻草，并且无可救药的爱上了黄铉辰。

但是这段感情是错误的。金昇玟单方面的爱是可悲的。他不应该把黄铉辰存粹关心的举动和爱情挂上了钩。在他的想象中，金昇玟把黄铉辰扭曲成了有目的性的人，把善意和爱意先入为主的画上了等号。

所以金昇玟认为自己的痛苦是罪有因得的。他好像被分裂成了两个人，黄铉辰面前的金昇玟和不在黄铉辰面前的金昇玟。在黄铉辰面前卑微且小心翼翼的试探，并在之后无限重复两个人的所有接触，反省自己的一举一动。

每个夜晚，金昇玟都会在那个下铺睡着黄铉辰的床上，对自己进行一次又一次的审判。在白天的时候，金昇玟又会重复着他所厌恶的举动，带着另类的眼光放大黄铉辰的一举一动，揣测着黄铉辰的心态，病态的捕捉每一个正常的瞬间，扭曲成自己想要的真实。

金昇玟把透明颗粒从玻璃碎片中捡起来，紧紧的揣在兜里，硬是把玻璃渣当成了细砂糖。沉溺在虚假的快乐中，日复一日。

如果幻想是假的，那就会有溺水的一天。

很多人都会误会他们的关系，不是因为金昇玟藏得很好的心思，而是因为黄铉辰过于亲密的举动。很多时候金昇玟都会心怀鬼胎的不做解释，反正黄铉辰一定会慌乱的撇清关系。对方微红的耳朵，会被金昇玟记在心里，承包金昇玟当天的糖分。

但是还是有那一天，金昇玟后悔不该靠得那么近的。如果离得远一点，就看不到黄铉辰眼里深处的反感。那个金昇玟害怕的情绪在黄铉辰的眼中和自己的脸映在了一起，让他看清楚了自己卑鄙且丑陋的模样。

同性恋在圣经里，是罪。

金昇玟应该早点想清楚的，毕竟对方是那个无比虔诚的黄铉辰。

金昇玟有罪。他恨不得接受惩戒，以任方式都好。但是他只能端起自己的面具，维持自己在黄铉辰面前的形象。

“我又不是同性恋，怎么可能和黄铉辰在一起。”

金昇玟溺水了。


End file.
